skyrim_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
Alchemy Perks Alchemical Lore Rank 1 * You've acquired basic alchemical insights and understand how to work with a laboratory. Thus, you can now craft your own potions and poisons. * Effects: Multiplies potion effectiveness by 25% * Note: Without this perk, all your potions will be duds. Rank 2 * Through obscure knowledge, you now can enhance your mixtures and craft alchemistic ''sic powders at a smelter. Besides, your sensory organs have become very keen. Thus, you determine all the alchemical properties of consumed ingredients.'' * Effects: Multiplies potion effectiveness by 50%. Reveals all ingredient effects when ingredient is consumed. * Note: This effect overwrites the previous benefit of 25% from rank 1, and does not stack with it. Potion Branch Improved Elixirs '(25 Alchemy required) * ''Having refinined ''sic the brewing process, you are now able to improve the effects of all your elixirs.'' * Effects: Multiplies the effectiveness of potions which restore Health/Magicka/Stamina by 25%, and also multiplies the effectiveness of all beneficial potions by 25%. 'Night Vision '(25 Alchemy required) * Having altered your body with extracts from a sabrecat eye, you can now make your eyes see in the dark at will. * Item Requirements: You need a sabrecat eye in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Adds a toggle-able 'Night Vision' spell to your character. 'Regeneration '(50 Alchemy required) * Having altered your body with extracts from troll fat, fish eggs and spriggan sap, you are now able to regenerate your body, and do so even more rapidly when you are embraced by water... * Item Requirements: You need 1 of the following in your inventory to select this perk: Troll fat, Slaughterfish eggs, and Spriggan Sap. * Effects: Adds two passive abilities, one which is always active and regenerates effectively 1 HP per second; the second adds 5 HP per second when the player is immersed in water. 'Catalysis '(50 Alchemy required) Rank 1 * You've started experimenting with a catalyst that increases the yield of the brewing process. * Effects: Adds a 33% chance to receive two potions. Rank 2 * You've improved the catalyst, which further increases your yields when brewing your mixtures. * Effects: Adds a 66% chance to receive two potions. * Note: This overwrites Catalysis Rank 1 '''Poison Branch Concentrated Poisons '(25 Alchemy required) * ''Your experience in the obscure alchemical arts allows you to concentrate your poisons. Thus, you can make most of them last longer before they need to be reapplied. * Effects: The dosage count of poisons will be multiplied by 1 + (Alchemy Skill Level * 0.05) instead of 1. This is how many times you can apply a poison with your weapon before your weapon is no longer poisoned. Effectively caps out at 6 times. * Note: For every 20 alchemy skill, your poisoned weapon will have another dose of poison it can give before your weapon is no longer poisoned, this means at 20 alchemy skill with this perk you can apply your poison twice, and at maximum skill this will be 6 times total. '''Improved Poisons (50 Alchemy required) * By adding small amounts of truly horrifying ingredients, you are able to make your poisons more potent. * Effects: Adds a 25% multiplier to the effectiveness of harmful potions (poisons). * Note: Despite the description, this is a passive buff and requires nothing special from the player. Mastery Branch Immunization '(75 Alchemy required) * ''You've discovered a way to make your body more resilient to all kinds of diseases and poisons. * Effects: Changes disease resistance to be 50% greater and poison resistance to be 25% greater. * Note: in order to learn this perk, the player must have already learned Catalysis and Improved Poisons. '''Fortified Muscles (75 Alchemy required) * Having altered your body with extracts from troll fat and a mammoth heart, you've become more resilient. * Item Requirements: You need 1 of the following in your inventory to purchase this perk: Troll fat, Mammoth Heart * Effects: Adds 100 health and 100 stamina to your character. Increases your stamina regeneration by 50%. Alchemical Intellect (100 Alchemy required) * Having altered your body with extracts from a Dremora's Heart and Ectoplasm, your mind has transcended mortal limits. * Item Requirements: You need 1 of the following in your inventory to purchase this perk: Dremora's Heart, and Ectoplasm * Effects: Spell durations and magnitude increased by 5%, spell cost decreased by 5%. Adds a passive which increases Magicka by 100 and adds 1 Magicka regeneration per second. Purification Process (100 Alchemy required) * You've found a method to eliminate disadvantages from your mixtures and to make all of them even more potent. * Effects: Multiplies the effectiveness of potions which restore Health/Stamina/Magicka by 50%, Multiplies the effectiveness of potions which harm by 50%, and multiplies the effectiveness of all potions in general by 20%. Finally, it removes unwanted effects from all potions. Increasing your Alchemy skill In Requiem the default formula for XP is followed: you gain more XP if your potion is worth more money. This means that the best way to increase it is to make high value potions. Theoretically, you should be getting more XP for potions when you have perks that boost their effectiveness (if that changes their value). Nirnroot in particular dramatically boosts the effectiveness of potions it is used in. Category:Perks Category:Alchemy